The present disclosure relates generally to battery charging systems for electric vehicles. A battery housed in a small electric vehicle, such as a golf cart, is charged using a battery charger and an external power source. The battery charger is either located outside the vehicle and connected to the vehicle by a DC power cord or the battery charger is incorporated into the vehicle and connected to an external power source by way of a cord on a reel. Existing battery charging systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reducing charging system operation complexity, reducing risk of user injury, reducing costs, increasing charging flexibility, and improving reliability. For example, a vehicle with an onboard charger and a power cord reel cannot differentiate between an unplugged cord and a cord plugged into a power source experiencing a power failure. In another example, a user could be injured while attempting to operate the vehicle while the battery charger is connected to the electric vehicle during a power supply failure. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.